


isn't it lovely?

by supervvoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cupid AU, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervvoid/pseuds/supervvoid
Summary: There's this myth that if you eat your soulmate's heart you'll live forever. This is somewhat true for cupids oramorinis, children of Aphrodite and Hermes. Some amorinis have a human soulmate and they can choose between becoming human to be with them or eating their heart before their love consumes and kills them.orDave is only a couple of eons old when he saves his soulmate from almost dying and consequently visits him every day at the coffee shop where he works, disguised as a human.





	1. isn't it lovely, all alone?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/imsparkeling/status/1121455123828318209?s=19) tweet  
> 

You watch him from the clouds. Well, not literally from the clouds. You are not an angel. You're closer to being a devil than an angel. You smirk at the thought of that.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are Cupid. Well, one of many. You are sitting on top of the tallest building in the city, stalking the boy who's supposed to be your downfall.

 _Stalking?_ you think. _I'm not stalking him. I'm just watching him. Planning._

You look at him run from one table to another, serving coffee and what appears to be some kind of meatloaf. You haven't really eaten anything that wasn't part of a human being in, what? Eons? That sounds about right.

You don't know the name of this boy, except for what you can read from his tag, "VANTAS". You assume that's his last name because, to be honest, that'd be a pretty shitty first name.

He's really short and, when not interacting with costumers, he's always pouting or frowning. He has dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black and his skin just a little lighter. You're not sure how old he is but if you had to bet you'd say he's around 17.

You've been watching him for days now. When you first saw him you thought " _how can this little boy be my downfall?_ " But now that you've been ~~stalking~~   _watching_ him for days you can see how. He has the prettiest brown eyes you've ever seen (and you have seen plenty of those). 

You've learned a couple of things about him these last few days. He falls asleeps on his desk, he drinks way too much coffee, he cares deeply about his friends, and he has a soft spot for romantic comedies and cats. 

You love the way he smiles when he thinks no one is watching. But you are. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you're falling for the boy you're supposed to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so uh  
> this is my first time publishing so i'm kind of nervous  
> i know it's short but hopefully next chapters will be longer  
> more tags and characters to be added


	2. i hope someday i'll make it out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about Dave's job as an amorini.

You're not sure how long you've been watching Vantas. You spend most of your days and nights on top of a building where you have perfect view of the place where he works. It is tall enough that no human can see you up there. 

You've barely been home and you haven't done any of your work. You're confident that there are a lot of teenagers running around the city being happy because they're not in love with anyone. 

Your job pretty much consists in making people suffer. You are also pretty sure that the reason humans suffer when they are in love is your father's fault, but that's a story for another day.

When you look at someone, you can see their whole lives. You see a lifetime in one second and that's how you know who you're gonna pair them with. It's actually more complicated than shooting someone with an arrow and make them fall in love with the first person they see. You have to analyze their thoughts, their feelings, the people around them, and a lot of other shit. In conclusion: it's a pain in the fucking ass. 

With Vantas, though, it's different. You know nothing about him, except for the things you've learned from watching him at work. You look at him and all you can see is red. 

The first time you saw him, while trying to see his past, all you got was a shitty migraine. Since then you've been following him around, intrigued. In all of the eons you've been alive, that has never happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the inactivity and for the short chapter again  
> i'm on finals, my laptop died and i don't like writing on my phone but i promise i'm trying :(
> 
> i'm too attached to this au/fic so even if it takes time i'm going to finish it.
> 
> thanks for your comments and kudos 💖💖💖
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes! english isn't my first language and i don't have a beta so you can correct any mistakes you see :)


	3. i guess i gotta stay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave and Karkat finally meet, but it's not what you'd expect.

The day you meet Vantas is the day he dies. 

That’s what you've been telling yourself every day. 

So, hypothetically, if he was trying to cross the street while carrying what seemed to be at least 5 boxes and if, hypothetically, he couldn’t watch where he was going, and a bus was about to run him over, you wouldn’t save him. Or that’s what you’d think, right? Dead is dead. You wouldn’t have to kill him yourself. But, of course, you had to go and save him from fucking dying. 

A thousand thoughts cross your mind as you’re racing towards the boy you’ve been watching for over a month. "What the fuck am I doing? Am I even a Cupid? He smells nicer than I thought. _What the fuck???_ "

The boxes Vantas was carrying got ran over by the bus. For some reason, you can't catch your breath, you can't move your right arm, and you can smell blood. Someone is screaming. Your ears are ringing but all you can think about is that Vantas was in your arms for a moment. You pass out with that thought in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo :)  
> i wanted to update before the year ended but that wasn't possible so rip  
> happy new year tho


	4. need a place to hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to know Karkat a little better from his perspective.

**VANTAS**

The day started off as normal for Karkat Vantas. 

Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, pour half his breakfast into his pants, realizing he's late for work, going out of his place only to remember he forgot something, and falling on his face. Yeah, a normal day for Karkat.

The day only got worse when he arrived at work and realized it was inventory day, his least favorite day of the week. Inventory day meant spending all day with his least favorite co-worker. It also meant he had to run from the store to the one across the street. 

Derse and Prospit were both owned by the same company, but they were managed by different people. Derse Café was handled by the Amporas, whereas Prospit Diner was supervised by the Maryams. Although both had many differences, there was an unspoken competition between the two.

One of the many differences between the two places is the food they served. Derse was known for their coffee and their pastry, and it was more often than not frequented by young people, or hipsters, as Karkat liked to call them. Prospit Diner specialized in breakfast, but you could also find there a bunch of different dishes for lunch, like hamburgers.

Karkat and his least favorite co-worker, Vriska Serket, were supposed to do the inventory together, but she was nowhere to be found, as usual. The only reason Vriska hadn't been fired yet was because the youngest Maryam, Kanaya, had the biggest lesbian crush on her. Which was totally unfair because he was the one who had to deal with her.

On inventory day, Karkat and Vriska had to arrive earlier than the other employees, first to tally all the products, then to order the things that were needed, receive the products, and restock. Since Vriska wasn't there, Karkat had to do all of it. On top of that, he had to carry some of the boxes over to Derse and deal with the assholes who worked there.

♡ 

Vriska makes her appearance just as you're about to finish restocking. You look at the clock in the wall. Three hours late, tha'ts a new record. You decide not to tell her anything and keep doing your thing. At least she looks apologetic, you think. She starts going off about the day she had, but you don't want to hear her excuses, so you tune her out.

You tell her that she can make it up to you by finishing restocking and cleaning the whole place afterwards. She almosts protests but you guess she sees the look on your face, and she decides to can it. You grab the boxes that are meant for Derse, sigh, and take your leave to the café. 

As soon as you're out of the diner, someone pushes you out of the way and the boxes you were carrying hit the ground at the same time you do. You end up just on the other side of Prospit, outside of Derse, and the boxes get ran over by a bus. Someone, probably the one who saved your life, is lying on the street a few feet away from you. 

He's a blond guy dressed in red. He's bleeding, you notice. You try to make your way to him but someone is grabbing your arm. You push them away and when you get to him, he's already passed out. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck he died because of me fuck fuck_

Someone is yelling. You realize it's you after you've stopped and your throat feels sore. At least blond guy stopped bleeding and someone called 911. Just as quick as he passed out, he jolts awake and grabs you by the arm. He looks at you in straight in the eyes and they are as red as his clothes. You freeze, and in the calmest voice you've ever heard he says, "Don't let them take me to the hospital, _please_ ," and he's out cold again. 

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a row?? im on fire!  
> jk it's been like 6 months im sorry
> 
> [here's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0EniaQdnddmHqJhIEpzNVp?si=hzRHdNasTJ6G9-jvkQjW1A) a playlist i made for the fic :)


End file.
